


Broken

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Story, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You were getting “used” to your life without Gabriel. After a much-needed hunt alone, you come home to the AU version of Gabriel. Now it is time to either accept that “this” Gabriel is different or find a way to move on with your broken life.





	1. Chapter 1

_Everybody loves the things you do_  
From the way you talk to the way you move  
Everybody here is watching you  
'Cause you feel like home  
You're like a dream come true  
   
But if by chance you're here alone  
Can I have a moment before I go?  
'Cause I've been by myself all night long  
Hoping you're someone I used to know  
   
You look like a movie  
You sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young 

Walking into the bunker after a long hunt, you had one thing on your mind. Bubble Bath! It had been two weeks since you had been home and you needed some rest! 

The case of a ghost haunting a small chapel had been a small quick job but you needed it. Getting out of the bunker was what you needed! It had been two months since you had gotten back from the alternate universe. Your brothers were getting on your nerves to the point that you decided to go on a solo hunt. 

Dean was against it right away. He needed you to stay home and help keep an eye on Jack. Sam, however, was the one that talked Dean into being cool with it. You had stood in the kitchen listening to them talk about it…

 

_“Dean, she needs this. Y/n needs some time to herself. She hasn’t had any alone time since Gabriel died.”_

_Dean was quiet for a moment. You could see your older brother shaking his head._

_“You're right. Tell her to knock herself out.”_

You shook yourself from the memories of the past few months. The last thing that you really wanted to think about was Gabriel dying. Here it was, however, smacking you in the face like it always did. You knew that you would never get over it! 

It was like fate was pulling some kind of cruel cluster fuck of jokes on you! You finally got Gabriel back. The two of you were happy again then WHAM! He was gone. This time to never return.

You mentally cursed the alternate version of Michael. The bastard stabbed Gabriel in front of you. He acted as if it were no big deal to just stab his brother in the chest. Alternate version or not, you don’t just stab your brother!

“Who the fuck does that?”

You muttered as you threw your bag in the laundry room. The last thing that you wanted to think about at the moment was laundry.

“Y/n?”

Sam’s voice called from the library. 

“No, I am a house invader. Just wanted to come check out your stuff.” 

You smiled, hearing Sam laugh. He walked into the room and gave you a smile. 

“How did the hunt go?”

You sat your bag down and walked to you brother for a hug. Sam eagerly wrapped his arms around you. 

 

“It was good. Its done. It’s time for a bath. Lots of bubbles and hot water.” 

Sam reached out putting a hand on your shoulder. 

“Before you go and do that. Dean and I really need to talk to you.” 

You shrugged and followed Sam into the library where Dean was sitting eating a sandwich. 

“Hey!”

Dean said with an eager smile. You smiled at your brother. 

“Guess I need to cook dinner  tonight?”

Dean nodded, giving you his best big puppy dog eyes.

“Please? Sam and I can’t cook.”

Sam meanwhile, rolled his eyes. 

“Dean, forget about dinner for a moment. We need to talk to Y/n about you know what…”

You looked between your brothers wondering what in the world that they were talking about. 

“That doesn’t make me feel concerned at all.” 

You said before sitting down. Dean groan and tossed what was left of his sandwich in the trash.

“Y/n, look, I don’t want you freaking out or anything. While you were gone...Sam and I found….well he actually found us….anyhow, there is an alternate version of Gabriel. He’s here but he isn’t like the Gabriel that we knew. He is kind of like the Gabriel that we knew but….okay follow me here….it's like we buried him in a pet cemetery and he came back….just less psycho.”

You’re mouth dropped and for a moment you wondered if you were dead. Was this a dream or a joke? Why would your brothers mess with you like this? Surely, it was a joke! 

“Excuse me? Pet Cemetery….Gabriel….”

Sam nodded. He reached out, taking your hand in his. He wanted to be as comforting as possible. Both of your brothers knew how devastated that you had been over the past few months. 

“He isn’t lying, Y/n. This Gabriel is different though. He’s more…”

“Archangely?” 

Dean suggested. Sam looked at his brother; blinking in frustration. 

“That isn’t even a word!” 

Dean shrugged. 

“Well, that is how he is! He’s kind of a dick. Not that our Gabriel wasn’t a dick but this guy is more….I don’t know. Y/n, don’t go falling in love with him. He probably isn’t going to be sticking around here.” 

You had stopped looking at your brothers and was trying to keep your emotions under control. Sam’s hand tightened on yours. 

“Y/n, he isn’t your Gabriel. Don’t confuse your feelings of love with what is actually happening.” 

Your eyes rolled up to your brothers.

“I know. My boyfriend is dead.” 

Sam sighed. 

“Come on.” 

Sam led you down the hall to the “Dean Cave.” Looking into the room, your heart nearly stopped the moment that your eyes met the archangel’s form. He sat in the recliner and was watching TV. He looked just like your Gabriel. Everything about him was the same! The same hair, same eyes...same everything. It made every fiber of your being ache. 

The only thing that was different was his apparent sense of style. This Gabriel sat in black dress pants and a matching dress shirt. You were used to Gabriel in jeans and that damned leather jacket that made you swoon. 

“So why is he watching Game of Thrones?” 

You asked, not taking your eyes away from his form. Sam groaned, putting his hand over his face. Dean stomped down the hall. 

“What the hell? I just put The Golden Girls on! He’s probably in there getting ideas on how to take the world over!”

Gabriel, meanwhile, chuckled from inside of the room. He was listening to everything that the three of you were saying. When he spoke, your heart really began to pound. It wasn’t the same tone as your Gabriel. He sounded more threatening yet, perfect. 

“I am sure that you are aware that I can hear.  The only thing that I can learn from this show is how to get naked. It is compelling, however. It reminds me of the dark ages….fun times.”

Gabriel stood. He turned to face the three of you and his eyes widened the moment that you looked at him. The archangel winced before stepping back. 

“So you are Y/n. Human….ordinary. Oh please, don’t cry on me.” 

Instantly, the annoyance began to build. You stared at him for a moment longer before turning and walking out of the room. 

As you stormed down the hall you could hear Dean say, 

“Really, dude??”

Walking into the kitchen, you smiled seeing Jack and Castiel sitting at the table. They both stood when you walked in. Jack had you in his arms before you could say a word. You eagerly wrapped your arms around him. 

“Y/n, we have missed you!” 

Jack said, eagerly. 

“I am glad to see you too. I missed you, Jack.” 

“So are they together?”

You quickly let go of Jack upon hearing Gabriel’s voice. Spinning around, you gave him the best glare that you could come up. 

“That’s just wrong! No, I am not with anyone since the other version of you died on me. Jack, want to help me with my car.” 

Jack eagerly walked to the door but shot Gabriel an annoyed frown. You quickly went after the boy. Getting used to this Gabriel was going to take some getting used to! 

When you walked out of the room, Gabriel glanced over at Dean. 

“She’s cute.” 

Dean immediately shook his head. 

“Absolutely not, Gabriel! I am still kicking myself for letting our version of Gabriel date her.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“I never said that I wanted to date her. The last thing that I fell in love with died on me.”

Dean walked to the refrigerator getting a beer. 

“Well, that’s promising.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes on Dean. 

“I didn’t kill her if that is what you are getting at. Sophia was the most beautiful creature that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing! My brother Raphael killed her.” 

Dean winced.

“So there is an alternate version of Raphael? We didn’t see him.”

Gabriel shrugged.

“You wouldn’t with him being dead and all.” 

Sam glanced up from his book.

“What happened to him?”

Gabriel smirked. These humans were the most amusing thing that he had seen in along time. 

“I killed him.”

Dean chuckled.

“Had to ask didn’t you Sammy?”

Gabriel smirked and went back to scowling at the table in front of him. His mind went back to Sophia. She didn’t deserve to die the way that she did. That soul crushing feeling of guilt went through Gabriel. If he had been a better lover, she would have never been killed. He would have protected her from his brothers.

His mind went to you. There were so many similarities between Sophia and yourself.  You had the same color of eyes and the same mouth. There was also that godforsaken know it all attitude! 

Meanwhile, 

You stood outside looking over your car's engine pretending to know what you were doing. Jack would hand you a random tool ever so often that you would fiddle around with before putting it to the side. 

“We can talk about your feelings….if you would like.”

Jack finally said. You looked up. 

“Is it that obvious?”

Jack put a hand on the back of his neck. How could it not be obvious? He could see the disappointment in your eyes. Jack knew that you would give anything to get Gabriel back...your Gabriel. This one, Jack didn’t know about. 

“I about fainted when I saw him standing there. I thought for a moment, just a molecule of a moment, that maybe fate liked me. Maybe Gabriel really didn’t die. The moment was shot to hell when he started talking.” 

Jack patted your arm.

“I’m sorry, Y/n. I am not going to stand here and patronize you. This Gabriel is different! A lot different! Maybe you could get to know him? Maybe there is something good there?”

You shook your head.

“Anything from that world over there scares the crap out of me. I have to face it. Gabriel is dead. I won’t be getting him back this time.” 

 

The following hours passed slowly...painfully slow! You had spent a good majority of the evening trying to avoid his amber eyes. It seemed like no matter when you looked at him, they were on you. You tried to focus on Dean, who had conned Sam, Jack and yourself to play Pictonary with him. Normally all of you moaned  whenever Dean mentioned “Game Night.” It was Dean that usually got mad when the games weren’t going his way. 

Tonight, however, you were eager to play a game with your brother! That was probably Dean’s reasoning in wanting to do it. You knew that he was worried about you. Dean may not have said anything about it but you could see it in his eyes. 

Cas was busy talking to Gabriel about the alternate version of Michael. Gabriel couldn’t be bothered to fool with a “stupid child’s game.” Cas was trying to keep the peace. 

As Sam and Jack took their turns, you glanced over at Gabriel. Those golden eyes rolled up to yours after a few seconds. He held you captive in almost a hostage like stare. You wasn’t sure what he was up to but it seemed like he was learning every detail about you. He didn’t seem to care if you wanted him to know things or not. Gabriel was finding them out.

“So any guesses?”

You didn’t immediately look up at Dean’s picture that he was proudly showing off. Instead, it was Gabriel and yourself having stare down 5,000. This time you wasn’t letting him get off so easily! You were trying to be hostile. Maybe he would get the vibe that you wanted nothing to do with him. So far, you were realizing that wasn’t happening. 

_“Why don’t you come over here, sugar. I want to see you better.”_

You jumped hearing his voice in your mind. Glancing around, it was evident that your brothers didn’t hear. 

_“They can’t hear me. So how did you get so smart when your brothers are all brawn and no brains?”_

You looked back to the archangel and shook your head.

_“Leave my brothers alone. They are protecting me from alternate versions of archangels that will hurt me.”_

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

_“Why would I want to hurt you? I don’t even know you. You seem a bit….tense.”_

_“I couldn’t imagine why.”_

Gabriel smiled 

_“For what it’s worth, I had nothing to do with that boyfriend of yours having an angel blade ran through him….”_

_“HUSH!”_

You screamed in your mind as Dean said your name.

“Y/n, how about you? Do you want to make a guess?”

You quickly looked to Dean’s picture and frowned. It was the strangest looking thing that you had ever seen in your life.

“Uh….a horse?”

Dean groaned. 

“It's a bowl of fruit.” 

No one said anything for a few moments before Sam and yourself burst out laughing. Dean frowned as Jack held up a picture of a stick person in a hat.

“I guess my stick person doesn’t look so bad after all.” 

You looked over to Jack for a high five as Dean sat down, scowling. 

“You all  don’t appreciate fine art.” 

Gabriel chuckled. 

“Thanks to my father that you wasn’t the human selected to paint the Sistine Chapel.”

You had to swallow a smile. That comment made you think that your Gabriel was sitting behind you. 

Dean frowned. 

“You all are a bunch of jerks.” 

You smiled and walked over to your brother to kiss his head. 

“We are your jerks. I’m going to bed.”

3 hours later, you lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. Once you were alone in the darkness, all of your feelings came bubbling up. You hadn’t let yourself think about the day that Gabriel died too much. Tonight, however, was a different story…

_You stood looking at Michael with wide eyes as Dean yelled at you to hurry and get through the arch. Your hand was locked around Gabriel. He slowly pulled away from you before looking at you sadly._

_“Sugar, you need to get going.”_

_You looked up at him with wide eyes. What was he saying? There was no way that Gabriel stood a chance against this Michael right now!_

_“You’re coming with me!”_

_Gabriel shook his head._

_“I’ll be right behind you. I can buy you all some time.”_

_Your mouth dropped as you threw your arms around his shoulders. Like hell, you were leaving him!_

_“No! I am not leaving you like this again!”_

_Gabriel’s hands were on the sides of your face. His eyes looked at you pitifully._

_“Y/n, I will be behind you. I promise. Just do what I say.”_

_He pressed a kiss to your lips before shoving you toward where Sam stood. Gabriel turned and looked at you once more. Maybe he accepted that you wasn’t going to go anywhere without him._

_Throughout the whole fight with Michael, you were ready to go after the archangel. You knew that there would be nothing that you could do. Smacking him around a bit sounded delightful!_

_The moment that Michael shoved the archangel blade into Gabriel, you screamed. You stupidly tried to take off to him but Dean grabbed you and shoved you through the arch._

_You landed on the floor of the bunker HARD. Dean landed right beside you. He looked over at you with wide eyes._

_“Hell fucking no!”_

_You growled before getting up to run and jump back through. Dean, however, grabbed you and sunk to the floor with you in his arms._

_“No! Y/n! He’s gone. Stay with me, sweetheart!”_

_Seconds later, Sam jumped through. He looked down at Dean who was still holding you still from trying to get up._

_You managed to get lose from Dean’s grasp and jumped up. When you ran toward where the arch was, it was closed._

_“No!”_

_You screamed and put your hands on your face as the tears began to fall. Sam and Dean had you in their arms…._

You pulled yourself from the memory to wipe the tears from your cheek. There was no way that you would be sleeping at the moment! There would probably be no sleeping for the rest of the night! 

Slipping out of bed, you walked down the hall for your late night go to snack. You were pleased to see that Sam and Dean were in bed. As to where Cas, Jack, and Gabriel were, you had no idea. At the moment, you needed to be alone anyway. 

Opening the refrigerator. you took out the carton of ice cream and whiskey. You sat down at the island and quietly began your ritual. 

“It was just like a movie. It was just like a song.” 

You sat in silence for a few moments. 

“So, do you need a bowl or something?

You looked up as Gabriel stepped out of the shadows. Shaking your head, you took another bite of the ice cream.

“No, this ice cream has my name on it. “ 

Gabriel looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“So you just put your name on stuff that you don’t want anyone else to eat?”

You nodded. 

“Unless it's Dean that you are talking about. He just eats whatever he wants.” 

Gabriel smirked. 

“Sounds like Michael.” 

Your eyes rolled up at that. 

“He’s on my shit list.” 

Gabriel smiled, coldly.

“He is on everyone’s shit list.” 

“Yeah, I am going to kick him in the shins then stab him with an archangel blade and see how much he likes it.” 

Gabriel fought the urge to laugh. He didn’t know if you were just kidding or being serious. When you didn’t smile, he decided that you were being serious. 

“I really hate to break it to you but that isn’t going to do much to him.” 

You shrugged. The last thing that you were trying to do was get close to this guy. If you opened up to him, old feelings would come to the surface. It was painfully evident that your Gabriel vs this version were two totally different people! Your Gabriel would have never called you “ordinary.” Was that what was annoying you the most about this version of Gabriel? 

“I really should watch my choice of words apparently. I forget humans are sensitive.” 

Looking up with a scowl.

“And nosying through people’s thoughts is rude.”  

Gabriel sighed. 

“My apologies. Look, I am not the person that you want me to be. Just like you are not the woman that I want you to be.” 

“Excuse me?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened.

“Nothing. Forget that I said that. My point was...I am not the Gabriel that you want. I’m dangerous.” 

You’re mind was focused clearly on what he said. “You are not the woman that I want you to be.” What the hell did that mean? It was painfully obvious that he wasn’t about to tell you either. 

“Well, I guess we know what to expect from each other than.” 

You replied before sliding off of the bar stool and walking toward the door. Gabriel didn’t turn to follow you. He stood motionless looking at the glass of whiskey that you had abandoned. 

The next thing that he knew he was tumbling to the ground. Looking up you were perched on top of him with a proud smirk on your face. 

“I have skills. I’m telling you...that shin kick can do wonders to Michael. I’ve got two archangels that I have taken down now. He can join the list.” 

Gabriel looked up at you. He was clearly annoyed for a moment but his expression softened. 

“Makes you feel powerful doesn’t it?” 

He asked softly before rolling you over so the positions were revered. His hands held yours over your head. His thumbnails were digging into your veins almost painfully. 

“Don’t let power become a weakness, darling.” 

He looked down at your lips before his eyes rolled back to yours. You swallowed. The chemistry was undeniable now. Earlier in the day, you would have denied it. You were still devastated, angry, being a baby...whatever you wanted to call it. Now that you were lying underneath him, you felt...different. 

“What the hell is going on around here?”

Both of you looked up to see Sam, Dean, Jack, and Cas looking down at the two of you. Sam and Dean’s expressions were that of sheer horror while Jack was just blinking. Cas, meanwhile, was looking down at the ground. He didn’t even want to see what was going on. 

Gabriel quickly stood up, tugging you with him. You blinked a few times before speaking. 

“We were testing the ground….great stone floors.”

Gabriel looked over at you with a cold expression. Dean held up his hand. 

“Why was he on top of you?”

You didn’t respond for a moment. Gabriel anxiously tapped his foot

“Uh….mistakes were made and we kind of tripped over each other. He tried to catch me but I think I tripped him.” 

Cas finally looked up and gave you the biggest “what the fuck” expression. Sam and Dean were looking at each other to make sure that they took everything in right. You made a beeline for the door.

“Well, that was exciting! Time to go to bed! Goodnight!”


	2. Chapter 2

For the following few days after the incident with Gabriel, he seemed to act like nothing happened. Sure, it wasn’t anything over top! You figured that with him being on top of you, and almost kissing...there was some interest. When you woke up the next morning and he ignored you; you were annoyed!

 

He was literally acting like you didn’t exist. If you walked into a room, he didn’t look up. Talking to you was a big hell no. This Gabriel didn’t say much anyway unless it was to scold Dean over being an “ignorant human.”

 

Dean seemed to have enough on morning 5 after the little incident in the kitchen. 

 

“Would you stop being such a douche?”

 

Gabriel looked up with a smile.

 

“Would you get an IQ?”

 

Sam groaned as Dean stomped over to Gabriel.

 

“At least the other version of you was remotely likable! You are just a douche version.”

 

Sam stood up.

 

“Dean, Gabriel. Will you both please just stop? Dean stop antagonizing Gabriel and Gabriel can you not just….not?”

 

Gabriel frowned.

 

“Not what?”

 

Dean threw his hands up and yelled,

 

“BE A DOUCHE!”

 

You had been sitting at the table playing Words with Friends with Cas and Jack. All three of you looked up with wide eyes. Gabriel didn’t back down from Dean. He seemed to be enjoying this way too much!

 

“I can do whatever I want. It appears antagonizing you is more fun that I would have imagined. Since it appears to bother your brother so much, I’ll give you a free day of annoyance. So be free little birdy….go bother someone else.”

 

Dean snarled.

 

“Aren’t you just a prince?”

 

Gabriel nodded with a smile before sitting down and going back to the book that he had been reading.

 

You shook yourself from the memory as you glanced to the library where Dean, Sam, Gabriel, and Cas sat talking about AU!Michael (again). They had, for the most part, excluded you from everything. That was making you mad too! You were just as capable at hunting as your brothers! You weren’t some kind of den mother or something! Your job wasn’t to cook and clean for your brothers! Fuck that! Being treated like a liability was getting old FAST!

 

Meanwhile in the library,

 

Sam looked up seeing your annoyed expression as you fiddled with something in the kitchen. He knew that you were angry! It didn’t take being your brother to know that fact. Sam felt guilty but at the same time, he couldn’t argue with Dean and Gabriel on the fact that you were too “unstable” when it came to AU!Michael.

 

“She’s mad isn’t she?”

 

Dean asked. Sam nodded.

 

“I am surprised that she hasn’t come in here to yell at us.”

 

Gabriel looked up at you with a frown before rolling his eyes.

 

“Tell her to grow up and mind her own business.”

 

Dean laughed.

 

“Yeah, good luck with that Gabe. Have you ever put your arm in a cage with a wild honey badger?”

 

Gabriel scowled.

 

“No.”

 

Dean nodded with wide eyes.

 

“Then you won’t get it.”

 

Gabriel laughed, coldly.

 

“She’s a little girl?! You two seriously let a little girl threaten you. Isn’t that a bit emasculating?”

 

Dean sighed, meeting the archangel’s gaze.

 

“Well, that little girl took your ass down a few nights ago? Isn’t that emasculating?”

 

Gabriel had his hand up and was ready to curse Dean but Sam jumped in.

 

“Okay, you two that's enough!”

 

Gabriel went back to the map that was in front of him. Dean glanced back at you and met your gaze. You were giving him the best “screw you” look that you could come up with. Dean innocently waived and looked back to Gabriel.

 

“Okay, so you want to know what it's like to deal with my sister? She is the one that shows up when you are in tight space with guns firing. Y/n has rescued Sam and I a lot of times.”

 

Gabriel shook his head.

 

“Ugh. how did the alternate version of myself deal with her? I would prefer a more submissive partner.”

 

Both Sam and Dean laughed at that.

 

“Well, good luck to you buddy!”

 

Dean muttered. It was Sam’s turn to get annoyed with the archangel.

 

“The other version of yourself adored her. Quirks and all.”

 

Gabriel looked up at you again. He narrowed his eyes as you as you stood sipping on a cup of coffee. Maybe he was being too hard on you? Gabriel was expecting you to be like Sophia. Even he knew that this wasn’t fair. Sophia was dead and gone. She wouldn’t come back but you were here...right in front of him.

 

Taking a breath, Gabriel fought the urge to go and talk to you. He knew that you were annoyed with him. How was he supposed to say that he was scared to get close to you? Gabriel couldn’t handle watching another lover die in front of him! After Sophia died, he became colder and angrier! If the two of you got together and you died….he might as well die along with you.

 

“You wouldn't be with her in death either. You would go to the empty and she would go to heaven. You would never see her again.”

 

Raphael’s words seemed to echo in Gabriel’s mind. Gabriel shook his head. He couldn’t let himself love you. That was just how it had to be!

 

You meanwhile, remained in the kitchen periodically glancing at Gabriel. The expression on his face worried you. He looked ten times darker than normal. Gabriel wasn’t by any means a “sunny” person. Now he looked ready to start the apocalypse himself.

 

“Mother fuck!”

 

You muttered before looking back to the archangel.

 

“I could make you happy but you are too stubborn!”

 

You thought, hoping that he was paying attention. Gabriel didn’t look up this time. He kept his attention focused on the paper in front of him.

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

Your train of thought was instantly broken as you spun around to see Jody and Patience.

 

“Jody! Patience! What are you two doing here?”

 

You asked with a smile before walking to the two for a hug. Jody smiled petting your face.

 

“We are going on a little bit of a vacation. I thought that with everything that you had been going through it would do you some good for a change of scenery.”

 

Something about this screamed “Dean Winchester was here” but you didn’t care. Maybe Dean and Jody were right, you did need a break.

 

“Cool. Where are we going?”

 

Patience looked surprised that you gave in that quickly.

 

“Puerto Rico. We want to go sit on the beach and drink margaritas.”

 

You looked thoughtful.

 

“Margaritas and the beach. God, I need margaritas and the beach!”

 

Jody grinned. She was afraid that she and Patience would have to con you into going. Now here you were ready to go grab a suitcase and leave.

 

“Wonderful!”

 

Jody and Patience looked up as Gabriel stepped out of the room with Dean behind him. Both of their mouths dropped. Patience lightly tapped Jody’s arm as all of the color drained out of her face.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh for god sakes, I am not him!”

 

You had a feeling that was the reason that your friends looked scared out of their minds.

 

“Its not. That is Gabriel but not the one that you two knew. He was is from that alternate universe that was such a joy to visit.”

 

“So, what’s up?”

 

Dean asked hoping to ease the tension in the room. You motioned to Jody and Patience.

 

“Since I am being left out of everything, I am going with them to sit on the beach and drink margaritas.”

 

Dean smiled

 

“What a good idea. You need some R&R.”

 

You nodded as Gabriel gave you a dark glare.

 

“Beach and margaritas? With other people?”

 

He questioned. You giggled.

 

“Mhm! I am going to spend a week in a bikini. Better go find my suitcase!”

 

You didn’t give Gabriel time to respond before taking off down the hall.

 

Gabriel, meanwhile, was trembling. This was going down the hole FAST! Even if he wasn’t “with you” at least he could keep an eye on you here!

 

“Dean!”

 

He growled angrily. Dean looked over at the archangel with a smirk.

 

“She needs a break. Besides it's not like you have time for a human anyway.”

 

Dean smiled as Jack walked in hearing all of the commotion.

 

“Hey! Jack, want to go on vacation with Y/n? She is going with Jody and Patience here?”

 

Jack looked up and instantly smiled seeing Patience. It was no secret to anyone that Jack had a crush on Patience.

 

“I would! Where are we going?”

 

Patience smiled.

 

“Puerto Rico.”

 

Jack grinned.

 

“Want to come help me pack?”

 

Patience eagerly followed Jack down the hall. 

 

“They are cute, huh?”

 

Dean said with a smile as Jodie sat down on the couch.

 

“So we will be gone about a week. Ketch will be meeting us there. Apparently, he needs some R&R too.”

 

Dean walked to the kitchen and opened a beer.

 

“Sam, give Jody like fifty bucks to give to Ketch. I drank all of the booze that he left here. Jodie, tell him that I said hey.”

 

Gabriel’s golden eyes were looking around the room.

 

“Who is Ketch?”

 

Sam took a breath. It was painfully obvious that Gabriel had more of an interest in you than he let on. So much for keeping the two of you apart!

 

“He’s a hunter.”

 

Dean grinned from his place in the kitchen.

 

“Used to be a real dick of a guy but that was being a member of the British Men of Letters for you. Jodie, if Y/n and Ketch want to get cozy...look the other way.”

 

Gabriel disappeared instantly. Sam held up his hands.

 

“Dean, I think Gabriel has a thing for Y/n.”

 

Dean scoffed.

 

“Oh I know! I swear it's something about Gabriel and Y/n. No matter the universe, they keep getting together.”

 

Meanwhile,

 

You stood in your room, throwing clothes into a bag. Maybe Jody was onto something. You needed a break!

 

Hearing the flutter of wings, you expected it being Jack wanting to talk to you about leaving. You had been standing in only a bra and didn’t want the kid to see you.

 

“Jack! Close your eyes!”

 

The next thing that you knew you were slammed against the wall. You tried to take a breath but the wind was knocked out of you. Looking up, you were shocked to see Gabriel standing in front of you. His body was slammed against yours so you couldn’t move

 

“Gabriel, what the hell?!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

He snapped. Gabriel’s hands again locked yours over your head. That undeniable chemistry came back! You hated to admit it but he could have gotten whatever he wanted from you at the moment. Was it moving too quickly? Possibly. You knew that this Gabriel would never be “your Gabriel.” It was unfair to expect him to be but damn...you wanted him.

 

Your eye rolled up to Gabriel’s as he gazed down at your nearly nude chest.

 

“You’re beautiful. Damn it, I should stay away from you but damn it you are like fucking heroin.”

 

Gabriel’s hand greedily cupped your breasts.

 

“I could make you scream. Everything about you is perfect. This perfect mouth of yours….damn it.”

 

Gabriel’s mouth was on yours, kissing you hungrily. The moment his eyes closed, you got a vision of Gabriel kissing another woman. You frowned and pushed him away.

 

“I am not Sophia!”

 

Gabriel backed away and looked at you would big guilty eyes. He quickly returned to his cold self.

 

“I wouldn't talk about me being still attached to Sophia when you are still so desperate over the alternate version of myself. I know, sweetheart. I’m a different man. A totally different man.”

 

Gabriel turned walking from the room without another word.

 

For the next couple of days, the kiss with Gabriel was always on the back burner of your mind. You sat on the beach with Jody as Jack and Patience played in the ocean.

 

“They are cute, huh?”

 

Jody said with a smirk as you sipped your 3rd margarita. You smiled. Yeah, Patience and Jack were adorable together. Even though they hadn’t made any kind of step as far as romance went it seemed perfect. There was so much promise.

 

“Y/n, I know what are you thinking about. Sweetie, both Gabriel and yourself both have to let go of the past if you want anything of a future.”

 

You leaned back.

 

“I know that this Gabriel is a lot different from mine and it isn’t fair to expect him to be. Damn it, Jodie. Gabriel was the first person that I was ever with. It is so hard for me to let him go when someone with the same face is standing there looking at me.”

 

Jody reached over and squeezed your hand.

 

“Use the similarities to your advantage! Learn the new stuff about him and use similar things when you are feeling unsure. At least Gabriel is still good looking.”

 

You sighed before blushing.

 

“That he is! You should see him in all black. Damn, he’s a good kisser.”

 

Jody laughed hard.

 

“There’s my girl!”

 

That night you sat in a bar with Ketch and Jody . Patience and Jack were busy dancing. The three of you sat watching them with smiles on your faces.

 

“They really are adorable.”

 

Ketch said with a smile. You downed a shot of whiskey and had to agree. Ketch held out his hand.

 

“Want to dance?”

 

You immediately shook your head. That was a disaster in the making. The last time you danced with anyone it had been with Gabriel after some stupid fight. It as one of his cheesy over the top makeups that made your heart swoon.

 

“I’ll step on your fancy Italian shoes and you’ll hate me forever.”

 

Ketch chuckled and stood up.

 

“Come on now.”

 

Five minutes later, you were in Ketch’s arms in a lot more intimate of a manner than ever before. The two of you were laughing at how ridiculous the situation was.

 

“A year ago you would have shot me for touching you.”

 

Ketch stated as he tightened his hold on your waist. You winced.

 

“Yeah, I probably would have. We make a good team, ya know. You, me, my brothers, Jodie….we have a good thing going on.”

 

Ketch’s eyes narrowed on yours.

 

“Yes, we do. A very good team. You’re beautiful, Y/n.”

 

You looked down.

 

“Arthur, what are you doing?”

 

Ketch gave you a look of contempt.

 

“Y/n, you deserve to be happy. I could make you happy. You could be with a man who is the same species as you. Yes, I may not be able to heal with you a touch or make all your nasty lady troubles go away but I could make you happy. We both deserve to be happy. I have spent half of my life being a bad man. Let me be a good man for once.”

 

You looked down. This wasn’t happening, was it? You cared about Ketch but not like this.

 

“You have all of five seconds to get your hands off of her before I turn you into confetti!”

 

Both Ketch and yourself stepped away from each other to see Gabriel glaring at the two of you. You stepped away from Ketch and turned to the archangel. There he stood in that black suit that made your heart swoon.

 

“Gabriel….”

 

Ketch said, clearly surprised. Gabriel smirked.

 

“Get lost, filthy human. I stopped myself from letting you meet your maker. Try me again.”

 

Gabriel stepped forward and grabbed your wrist. Ketch frowned.

 

“Maybe you should take her until you calm down. I don’t want Y/n hurt because you aren’t getting your way.”

 

Gabriel smiled coldly.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Gabriel tightened his grip on your hand as he pulled you through the bar. You winced. He was definitely a lot rougher with you. The pervy side of you wondered just how rough that he could be? You internally smirked but the scowl on Gabriel’s face made you stop.

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

He snarled. You motioned back to the club leaving the archangel nodding.

 

“I was dancing with a friend.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes were glowing in fury. You blinked back the slight worry that was going through you.

 

“Gabriel, maybe you should breathe or something? Count to ten?”

 

Gabriel didn’t say anything for a moment.

 

“The way that you two were looking at each other sure said a lot more than friendship!”

 

You pinched the bridge of your nose.

 

“Maybe he was at one point but he knew that I was with...you know.”

 

“I should have killed him when I had the chance.”

 

You tried to yank your hand away but was unable to. Gabriel was too strong.

 

“Gabriel! Stop right now! You can’t just kill people when you don’t get your way!”

 

The next thing that you knew you were in the living room of the bunker. Sam and Dean looked up, both clearly shocked to see you with Gabriel. There was also the fact that the two of you looked ready to kill each other.

 

“So what's up?”

 

Dean asked. Ignoring your brother, you turned focused on Gabriel.

 

“You can’t just stop me from being friends with people or dating for that matter! If you want to be with me then man up and ask me before someone else does!”

 

Gabriel was trembling with rage. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, that both of your brothers were standing up but didn’t care.

 

“Don’t toy with me, Y/n.”

 

Dean heard enough at his point. He held up a hand

 

“Okay, that’s enough! Both of you need to go in opposite directions! Like now!”

 

Gabriel glared at Dean.

 

“Don’t think so. Later, big boy.”

 

He snapped his fingers making Sam and Dean vanish. You glared at him.

 

“Bring my brothers back!”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“Brothers are overrated darling. Now back to us. I am going to claim you so no one else can lay a hand on you. You’re mine and sugar I am going to show you just what kind of man I am.”

 

You pushed Gabriel away for a moment before he had you against the wall.

 

“Is that what you are going to do?!”

 

You asked angrily.

 

“I thought that I wasn’t good enough for you?”

 

You snapped as Gabriel’s mouth was on yours. The two of you kissed hungrily as Gabriel slipped his hand your thigh. Squeezing the soft flesh, he stroked two fingers over your still clothed slit.

 

“You’re mine.”

 

Gabriel growled. His amber eyes were blazing as fingers continued their assault on your body.

 

You were turned on and there was no way around it. There would be no telling Gabriel to stop. You wanted what could have happened on the kitchen floor that night.

 

“Fucking prove it to me!”

 

You said with a cocky smile. Gabriel turned, shoving all of the stuff off of the table. He turned, grabbing you and manhandled you onto your stomach.

 

“You want me to prove it to you?”

 

You pushed back against him, grinding your ass into his erection.

 

“Yeah, fucking prove it to me!”

 

Gabriel snapped away your dress leaving you in nothing but your panties. He looked down at your body with a pleased smile. You quickly stood back up to face him as Gabriel was taking off his suit jacket. Reaching out you pulled his shirt open, sending buttons all over the room.

 

“I don’t think so!”

 

He said before putting you back on your belly. Gabriel snapped your panties off in one motion.

 

“You do what I say.”

 

Gabriel snapped as you heard his belt unbuckling. You gasped as his cock shoved into you. Holy hell was it a delicious feeling! Gabriel’s cock was shoved into your cervix as he fucked you deeply.

 

“This what you want? Do you like being fucked like this? Did he ever touch you like this?”

 

You pressed your lips together. The taunt seemed to ring in your head over and over.

 

“Do you like my cock inside you like this?”

 

You bit your lip as Gabriel squeezed your hips. He didn’t care if he left bruises….you were his. With each slap of his body against yours, you were so close to blacking out!

 

“Answer me, god damn it!”

 

Gabriel pulled out leaving you gaping. Before you could get a word out Gabriel slammed two fingers inside you. He roughly fingered you until your body started tensing around him.

 

“Yes, Gabriel! Holy hell, yes I am yours!”

 

Right as you were about to come apart on his fingers, Gabriel pulled away from you. He sat down in one of the chairs that had been knocked to the floor

 

“Get on me and don’t keep me waiting.”

 

You moved as quickly as you could to get off the table. Apparently, you wasn’t quick enough for the archangel’s liking. He reached out and pulled you back on top of him. You sighed in fulfillment as his cock was lodged back inside of you again.

 

“You’re mine, understand?”

 

You pulled him into a long kiss. Gabriel cupped your breasts again like before. You pulled your mouth away from him slowly.

 

“Yes, Gabriel….I’m all yours.”

 

Gabriel seemed pleased enough and resumed his “abuse of your cervix.” You were falling apart in Gabriel’s arms.

 

“Come, baby.”

 

Gabriel’s hands dropped from your breasts to your hips. He pressed harder against his lap.

 

“I want you to feel every single inch! I’m going to make love to you every day for eternity. I am going to fuck you so sore, sugar.”

 

You were beginning to see stars with every single thrust.

 

“Oh god, Gabriel.”

 

You whimpered, holding onto his shoulders. Gabriel chuckled.

 

“That’s it, baby. Pray to me now. Now come!”

 

One more thrust and you were falling apart in his arms. Gabriel smiled and focused harder on his own needs. It took him a few more moments before filling you.

 

Neither of you said anything for a few moments. You sat with your head on his shoulder. Gabriel’s left hand stroked up and down your spine. After a few moments of quiet petting, your eyes fluttered open. From your place on his shoulder, your attention focused on the scars on Gabriel’s upper arm and chest.

 

“What happened here?”

 

You asked, gently stroking your hand over the scar on his chest. Gabriel looked down.

 

“My brothers. When I say that we didn’t get along that is what I mean. That particular one was from Raphael about 300 years ago.”

 

You pressed your lips together, remembering that Jack had somehow figure out that was when Sophia died.”

 

“Why did Raphael kill her?”

 

Gabriel's eyes instantly widened.

 

“What?”

 

You reached out pushing one of the stray curls away from his eyes.

 

“Sophia. Why did Raphael kill her?”

 

Gabriel was quiet for a moment before practically shoving you off of him. You looked up from your place from the floor as Gabriel quickly pulled his pants back on. He looked back at you with furious eyes.

 

“Boy bitch you sure know how to ruin a moment, huh?”


	3. Chapter 3

After Gabriel disappeared, you quickly pulled on your clothes. Sam and Dean walked in right as you got your jeans buttoned up. They both looked beyond annoyed.

‘Where the hell is Gabriel?”

Dean snarled, being held back by Sam

“Are you okay?

You shrugged, 

“Beats me.” 

Sam frowned. 

“He just poofed us across town to be alone with you! What happened, Y/n?”

You laughed bitterly. 

“Well, he screwed me over the dining room table then unravled a sweater over me asking about his last girlfriend. I like him a lot but he is so irritating!” 

Dean winced.

“Damn it! On the table?! Gag! Yeah, he is irritating! I can’t believe that I am going to say this but I miss the old Gabriel. This one...ugh. At least you have a family that loves you?”

You rolled your eyes and muttered “whatever” before walking to your room without another word.

Dean turned to Sam. 

“We are going to have to burn this table now.” 

Sam walked out of the room for a drink. As much as he hated the idea of you with this Gabriel, he knew that nothing he said would change anything. If you wanted to be with the archangel then you would be. 

After a few sips of his beer, Sam heard Dean and Gabriel’s voices. He quickly walked back into the room. Gabriel leaned casually against the table while Dean gave him hell over everything that could possibly come into his mind.

“I am going to have to buy a new table because of you! Leave my sister alone! It's obvious that you are still hung up on whatever her name was. If you can’t let her go then you will never be able to love my sister properly!” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. It was shocking, even to Gabriel himself, that he hadn’t tried to kill Dean yet. Maybe it was the fact that he knew that you would never have anything to do with him if Dean died. 

“You don’t know anything about me!”

Gabriel stated, calmly. Dean rolled his eyes. 

“I know enough! The best thing that you can do is let Ketch be with Y/n. He will actually take care of her.” 

Gabriel’s mouth twitched at that. He blinked a few times before sending Dean flying across the room into the wall. 

“Ketch isn’t going to be anything to her. I know who she wants.” 

Gabriel shouted at Dean. Sam quickly and stupidly stepped in between the two. 

“Okay, I think this is enough! Gabriel, go cool down somewhere. Dean, hush. Gabriel, Dean and I are just concerned for our sister. I know that you loved that other girl but our sister shouldn’t pay for her death. Y/n will never be her. She is her own person.” 

Gabriel stepped back. He had a little more respect for Sam at the moment. Maybe Sam was right? Gabriel, however, had the instant dark thought of “they will never fully understand.”

“That's a good idea.” 

Dean muttered as he stood up and flexed the arm that he landed on. Gabriel’ eyes looked slightly apologetic. It wasn’t a full “I am sorry that you just careened into a wall because of me” apology. 

“I used to lead armies. Now I am losing my mind over a girl.” 

Gabriel disappeared before Sam and Dean could respond. Sam muttered a few curse words under his breath as Dean sat down. 

“It's going to be a long night.”

The next morning, you were woken up by pounding on your door. You sat up in bed and looked at the clock before getting out of the bed. If it was Gabriel, you were going to slug him! You had already decided that you weren’t going to give him anything else until he apologized for his behavior. Alternate Gabriel or not, you weren’t dealing with the crap anymore.

Opening the door, you were relieved to see Dean in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. 

“Whats the flowers for?”

You questioned. Dean grinned. 

“You, grumpy!” 

You took the flowers from your brother and began to search for a card. If this was Gabriel’s idea of an apology, you would have to give him some points.

“Who are they from?”

You asked. Dean smiled even wider. 

“Not Gabriel! They are from Ketch.” 

You groaned and put them back in Dean’s arms. 

“Get them out of here before Gabriel sees them! That is the last thing that I really want to deal with at the moment.”

It was Dean’s turn to groan. He looked at you with a parental look of contempt as you walked to the closet in search of clothes. 

“Why are you trying to protect him? You don’t owe him anything, Y/n. Well, maybe a kick in the balls….”

You turned back to your brother. 

“Because Dean...just because!” 

Dean rolled his eyes. He wanted to walk over and shake you until you woke up and saw “the light.” Something about doing that sounded like a bad idea though.

“Y/n, I don’t know what you are trying to do. This isn’t your Gabriel.”

You held a hand up. 

“For the millionth time, I know who he is and who he is not! My Gabriel is dead. I get it but with this one...I have another chance. You can’t say that I don’t deserve it.” 

Dean sighed. He walked over and wrapped his arms around you. 

“Of course you deserve a chance! We all deserve a damn chance for once that doesn’t involve our significant others dying! Y/n, I’m just worried about Gabriel. The whole relationship between the two of you is so twisted. You deserve something normal. You should be able to ask him about his past and not get called a bitch.” 

“Maybe he will figure it out. Now, get rid of the flowers.” 

Dean motioned over his shoulder. 

“That is easier said than done! Come on.” 

You sighed and followed Dean down the hallway. When you walked into the library there were flowers all over the room! Sam stood scratching his head as Dean held his arms out. 

“So???”

Dean said eagerly. You put your hands over your mouth as Sam read one of the cards. 

“Dean, you have got to be kidding me!” 

Dean nodded. 

“Ketch has it bad for Y/n.” 

Sam turned to look at you sympathetically. 

“Y/n it looks like a mortuary around here.” 

You continued to look at all of the flowers.

“Sam, take all of these flowers to the nursing home in town. Make some old ladies day.”

Before Sam could make a move, Gabriel appeared in the doorway. He looked around at all the flowers. The two of you didn’t look at each other in the slightest. It was like the two of you were strangers. Forget the fact that 12 hours beforehand, the two of you had been going at it on the table 

“Did you all open a florist?”

Gabriel asked Dean. The eldest Winchester shrugged as Gabriel read one of the cards. You winced as his golden eyes narrowed. 

“Arthur Ketch...I know who is on my list.” 

He muttered as the card burnt into a small heap at his feet. You frowned. 

“Leave him alone. I don’t see why it matters since I am just a bitch.” 

Gabriel turned to look at you. 

“I told you not to toy with me Y/n.” 

“I am telling you now to kiss my ass!” 

You snapped back. Sam and Dean exchanged looks. 

“It's too early!” 

Dean said with a smile. Both of you chose to ignore Dean and continue the argument. Gabriel started at you but stopped. 

“You know what...fine! If you want to be with the hunter, have at it. I’m sure that he will love knowing that you have my scent all over you. When he meets some sticky end...I’m not even going to bother. It won’t make any difference anyway.” 

Gabriel turned and walked from the room without another word. You winced when the door of one of the guest room slammed. Dean took a breath before speaking. 

“See what I mean by twisted? Anyhow, I am going to get heat unit and generators fixed. We are supposed to get some snow tonight. I don’t want us to lose power.” 

Sam went to follow his brother. He didn’t really want to stay in the room any longer either. This whole thing was driving him crazy. Now not only did he have to worry about you and Gabriel but now there was the weird love triangle with Ketch.

Gabriel, meanwhile, lay on the bed glaring angrily at the ceiling. He couldn’t stand the thought of you being with Arthur Ketch. Gabriel didn’t like the thought of you with anyone but him! 

He wouldn’t admit it but Gabriel knew that he was being unfair. You needed to know the truth about him. Gabriel knew that he needed to let Sophia go and in ways, he was ready to if it meant pleasing you. There was still parts of him, however, that wasn’t as willing to let go of the past! What if he “let himself” love you and you were taken from him? Could Gabriel go through something like that again? He wasn’t so sure. 

A few moments later you kicked the door open. Gabriel didn’t even look up from his place on the bed. 

“That was polite.” 

Gabriel replied in a mocking tone. You stood in front of him with a furious expression on your face.

“You and I need to talk!” 

Gabriel smirked. 

“You need a Valium.”

You decided to let that little dig roll off of your back as Gabriel sat up to face you. 

“Do you want to know why I would consider choosing Ketch over you?” 

Gabriel’s face looked if possible less pleased. 

“If you came in here to talk to me about that….there is the door.” 

You shook your head. 

“I don’t think so pal! Ketch is less complicated! Sure he’s married to his job! but at least it's not another woman whose memory I won’t ever be able to compete with!” 

Gabriel’s face looked instantly furious. He stood up and was beside you in an instant. 

“OUT!”

He yelled before shoving you out the door and slamming it. You quickly tried to regain your balance as Gabriel slammed the door behind him again. 

“Big baby!” 

You snapped and walked back to your own room to brood in silence. if Gabriel wanted to think about his dead girlfriend, more power to him!


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean stayed away from the bunker for the remainder of the day. Neither wanted to deal with the drama! It was two am when they finally returned from the bar.

 

“Is the coast clear?”

 

Dean asked as Sam walked through the bunker looking around.

 

“No. Everything is quiet. Come in and quit being a big baby.”

 

Dean gave Sam a mock insulted expression.

 

“I don’t like the drama that is going on with our sister and that archangel! Something isn’t right about him.”

 

Sam sighed.

 

“Dean, I know. We all know! A bum on the street knows!”

 

Dean grinned.

 

“Since we are all on the same page...I am going to bed.”

 

Dean walked down that hall and into his room. He was thankful for the silence! Dean knew that he was going to face you in the morning. He knew that he was going to have to put some kind of “big brother” speech together. That would have to wait until in the morning!

 

Right as he settled into bed, Dean phone buzzed.

 

“Shit!”

 

Dean muttered as he flipped the bedside lamp on and grabbed the phone. He moaned the moment that he saw a text message from Gabriel.

 

_“Why do you think your sister doesn’t like me? I did what she apparently likes. I slammed her against the table and had my way with her...like she wanted in her mind.”_

 

Dean groaned reading the text. He made a mental note to put the archangel on silent.

 

_“Gabriel, it is 3am. Can you stop being a 15-year-old girl?? Just because Y/n thought about it doesn’t mean that it's a good idea to just go do it! Got watch romance videos on YouTube. Chicks love that shit. Also I don’t want to think about my sister and you in that manner *GAG*. You owe me $200 for a new table, jackass!”_

 

When Gabriel didn’t respond immediately, Dean decided to try to go back to sleep. Five minutes later, however, the phone buzzed again.

 

_“You didn’t answer my question.”_

 

Dean pushed a few random buttons and put the phone on his chest before it buzzed again.

 

_“I can see you typing, idiot.”_

 

Dean growled.

 

_“Yeah. I’m typing this...GO TALK TO MY SISTER AND LEAVE ME OUT OF IT! Or go ask Sam….he’s good at this stuff.”_

 

Gabriel was silent for a few moments before responding.

 

_“No need to yell, Dean. This is why angels find humans annoying!”_

 

The next morning, you woke up feeling some better. Today would be a better day! Jack was coming home from the beach! You were more than ready to have a conversation with one of your best buddies!

 

Getting out of bed, you shivered. It was colder than it needed to be in the bunker! Did Dean turn down the heat again? If he was on a “let's save energy” kick when it was supposed to be coming a snowstorm you would kick him! 

 

Walking into the library, Jack came out of nowhere and had you in a bone crushing hug.

 

“Y/n! I am glad to see you! I thought that you were coming back to the beach?”

 

You shrugged, seeing Gabriel sitting at the table scowling at you.

 

“Well, I would have but your uncle had other plans.”

 

Jack glanced over at Gabriel, who wasn’t looking up. He was focusing on something that Dean had handed him. Jack had kept his opinions on your relationship with Gabriel to himself. He knew that you didn’t like people telling you what to do. You had Sam and Dean already telling you what you should do. The last thing that you needed was Jack joining in. 

 

“Oh...I see. I have news!”

 

“What’s that?”

 

You asked as Jack grinned. Whatever it was had him smiling like an eager child at Christmas!

 

“Patience is now my girlfriend!”

 

You almost dropped the cup of coffee that Sam had given you. Dean, who was eating a pancake, nearly choked. Gabriel was even looking up with an interested expression.

 

“Really?”

 

You asked. Jack nodded eagerly.

 

“She likes me too! I am so happy! I have to go get my laptop. She asked me to face time her when I got home.”

 

Jack ran down the hall to his room. You glanced over at Dean who was now downing his beer. He put a hand up.

 

“Y/N!!!!”

 

He practically yelled. You threw your hands up.

 

“What the hell do you want me to do?”

 

Dean mirrored your reaction. He jumped up out of the chair and began to pace.

 

“I don’t know! Do something! No one in this room should date anyone! None of us are the image of a normal relationship! Go tell Jack that he needs to say no to girlfriends!

 

You shook your head.

 

“Oh I don’t think so! I am not telling anyone not to date someone. Patience is a nice girl and Jack’s learning! The best thing that you can do is be a good dad and give him a good example. Clearly, his actual family isn’t doing a stellar job.”

 

You could feel Gabriel glaring at you. Dean ran a hand over his face.

 

“I wasn’t expecting him dating for some time!”

 

You held up your hands again. From the time that Jack first saw Patience, you knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them decided to “take the plunge.”

 

“We were expecting a baby but no we got a teenager. That isn’t in any baby book that we bought.”

 

Dean ran a hand over his face while muttering under his breath.

 

“Hell, we’ll figure something out.”

 

Sam decided to join the conversation.

 

“We really aren't the people that Jack should watch for healthy relationship advice. I mean Dean, you like anything that moves. Y/n and I both seem to kill our lovers.”

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes on Sam.

 

“That’s a bit harsh, Sam.”

 

Sam spun around.

 

“No, not really. If Gabriel hadn’t been worried to death over Y/n..he may have been able to stand a better chance against Michael. My cock is a weapon of mass destruction.”

 

You looked down at the ground coldly.

 

“Thank Sam. I see how you feel now.”

 

Dean was even giving Sam a surprised look. Sam sighed.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“How else could you have meant it? Excuse me, I need some air.”

 

You turned and walked from the room hearing Gabriel and Dean grilling Sam over his uncharacteristic behavior.

 

Gabriel waited until you were out of the room to speak again.

 

“Sam, that was truly idiotic!”

 

Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“I didn’t mean it the way that it sounded. What I meant was we seem to have the talent of hurting those we care about the most. I know what Y/n is thinking now. She is already worried about something happening to you if the two of you get together. It's the same thing that I think about any time I go near someone.”

 

Gabriel frowned.

 

“Do you really think that you know what it is like to be afraid to fall in love with someone again? I don’t really think that you do! I think you nothing of the subject.”

 

Sam was ready to fight now.

 

“I saw my girlfriend die right in front of me!”

 

Gabriel had his hands on the table and squeezed so hard the new table cracked. 

 

“Join the fucking club! Did you see your brother kill her right in front of you while crying for you to save her? The whole time you were being restrained by your two other brothers and couldn’t do a damn fucking thing? I don’t think so, Sam!”

 

Dean stepped in finally.

 

“Okay, it is time to stop this mess! Gabriel go do whatever it is to calm down! Sam, go read something! Damn it I have to go buy another damn table!”

 

Meanwhile, you spent a good 20 minutes calming down. That comment was so unlike Sam! He was the voice of fucking reason! You couldn't even remember the last time that you had a fight with Sam. Dean, it was every week (that's what happens when you are so similar to another person).

 

“Y/n?”

 

You looked up to Jack who stood in your doorway. He stood holding a little planet in a brightly colored pot.

 

“Come on in, Jack.”

 

You said with a smile and wrapped a blanket tightly around you. Jack pointed over his shoulder.

 

“Dean said that the heat is out.”

 

That explained everything! Dean was trying to “get the heater ready for winter” and messed it up! That’s what happens when you think that you are a handyman and can fix shit with a book!

 

“That explains everything! It’s coming a snowstorm outside and we have no heat!

 

Your attention went to the plant in Jack’s hands.

 

“What’s with the plant?”

 

Jack sighed and glared at the door.

 

“Dean said that I have to keep this plant alive before I can date Patience fully,. He said that it is to teach me responsibility on how to take care of things. I don’t foresee myself having to water Patience or put her in the sun. Keeping her warm will be no problem. We have lots of blankets.”

 

You smiled at the innocence and annoyance in Jack’s voice.

 

“Of course you won’t water her, sweetie. Dean is trying to show you the whole picture on care. Jack, if you don’t know how to care for someone everything could go wrong...quick! Honey, you are just getting used to your power. Dean is just trying to help you be successful in love. Chuck knows the rest of us sure isn’t.”

 

Jack frowned.

 

“If you are talking about what is going on with Gabriel….he feels bad for making you angry.”

 

You sighed.

 

“He sure has a funny way of showing it.”

 

“He doesn’t know how. Gabriel is used to being cold and just goes with what he knows.”

 

Jack said, frowning.

 

“You tend to do the same thing when you are angry.”

 

You scowled.

 

“Jack, if it was anyone but you, I would say something totally snooty. You are right though. I don’t know how to fully communicate with people well either. That’s my fault.”

 

Jack smiled.

 

“It's not a bad thing. You are who you are. It's the same reason that Gabriel likes you. I like Patience for how she is. She is smart and pretty. She doesn’t care what I am.”

 

You looked at Jack sadly. It didn’t take you being a genius to know that he had it bad for the girl. 

 

“I’ll talk to Dean. Just remember, he really cares about you! He cares about all of us.”

 

Jack smiled.

 

“Since it's cold, can we binge some movies? I know that you have an electric blanket.”

 

You reached out ruffling his hair.

 

“That sounds like a fabulous idea! We need to keep that plant warm.”

 

Two hours later, you lay in bed shivering. The Labyrinth was playing on your flat screen. Jack had wandered off in search of more snacks. You tried to focus on David Bowie and not how cold you were. Even with the electric blanket, you still felt like a sheet of ice. You made a mental note to kick Dean the next morning (if you didn't freeze to death overnight.)

 

“Y/n?”

 

You sat up to see Gabriel in the doorway. He leaned against the door frame almost as if he was wary about coming in.

 

“You can come in. I’m not going to stab you. It's too cold to even try.”

 

Gabriel took off the jacket that he was wearing before crawling into bed beside of you. He reached out touching your cheek.

 

“Y/n, you are really cold.”

 

You nodded.

 

“That’s what happens when your brother tries to fix the central heat and air himself.”

 

Gabriel chuckled.

 

“Well, why don’t you come here and let me keep you warm? I’m nice and toasty.” 

 

You quickly moved to the archangel letting him wrap his arms around you. He was warm! Perfectly warm!

 

“I heard you going off on Sam.”

 

Gabriel winced.

 

“Yeah...I just....”

 

You shook your head.

 

“You don’t have to explain.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and placed a finger to your lips.

 

“Yes, I do. Y/n, I am not ready to talk about my past. I can’t tell you when I will be able to...if ever. That was a bad period in my life but that doesn’t mean that you should have to pay for it. I’m not a nice person, Y/n but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you. Something about you is different and I want it.”

 

You were surprised by his comment and even more “shook” when he wrapped his wings around you. This was definitely a romantic gesture. Gabriel’s golden eyes were shining as he looked down at you. He tried to memorize every part of your face. The next time that the two of you got into a petty argument; he wanted to use this memory to calm him down.

 

“They say I shouldn't trust you.”

 

You replied. Gabriel lowered his lips to yours. He kissed you softly.

 

“What do you want?”

 

He asked. You were happy that he didn’t pull his mouth too far from yours. Screw it all! Screw the fact that Gabriel was one of the oldest beings in the universe or the fact that this was different version! Forget what your brothers would have to say tomorrow! Right now, you were happy.

 

“This.”

 

You said softly as Gabriel went back to kissing you. As things began to get heated, Gabriel suddenly pulled away.

 

“The kid.”

 

He barely got out as Jack came back in with an arm full of Dean’s “secret reserve” of snacks.

 

“I found some good stuff! Oh, hello, Gabriel. Did you come to watch movies with us? We are watching this one with David Bowie. His hair is fascinating!”

 

You smirked at the expression on Gabriel's face. He was literally just cockblocked by his nephew.

 

“Uh, sure.”

 

He replied as Jack got back into bed. The boy became transfixed by the movie. Gabriel looked back down to you. He gently ran his finger down your cheek.

 

“The kid has to go to sleep sometime. Maybe we could make up for the other day. I would like to make love to you proper…without a freak out at the end.”

 

Gabriel’s voice said in your mind. He leaned back down kissing you softly before wrapping his arm around your waist. Even if the only thing that he could do at the moment was cuddle you; he would take it.

 

Jack meanwhile, glanced over at the two of you. Neither of you seemed to notice his gaze. His eyes widened as he watched you intertwine your hand with Gabriel’s. He smiled before looking back to his movie.

 

Even though Jack was happy, he was also worried. What would happen when the two of you got into a fight? Gabriel would be cold and you would be ready to fight! Jack winced. Hopefully, he would be wrong but something told him that he wasn’t. The best that Jack could do was be ready when all “hell did break loose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song at the beginning of the first Chapter: "When we were young" by Adele


End file.
